The New Mew!
by VampireKGhostH90
Summary: Sora Ikumi was a new girl who moved and went to a new school and met Ryou Shirogane and starts to think he doesn't like her, Getting a job at the Cafe Mew Mew she meets everyone and she finds out she was the Lost leader of the Mews! SoraxRyou
1. New School

***I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew***

* * *

I took a deep breath as I put down the box and I turned and looked around my new house, I had just moved here and I lived alone because no one in my family liked me saying I was just showing off my beauty and taking my sisters boyfriends. But the truth was I never had a boyfriend before. Because...well I was the school out cast.

I have silver hair goes down my back almost to my waist which is always in two braids and I have light blue eyes which are almost sliver.I had glasses but one of my sisters had broke them.

I have had all this anger inside of me but I was to shy and quiet to ever take it out on anyone...but now that I'm here I want to have a different personality. If thats even impossible!

Once I was undone packing everything I looked around my empty house, Jeez. Stupid family. I sighed and took a piece of paper off the table and read my classes I would be taking in class when I saw that my sixth period was free and I grinned "Yes!" I laughed, Enough time to get to the market before everyone else!

I sighed and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and put on my school uniform which was mostly white and looked at myself in the mirror and put my silver into two braids and walked out, I took a train and as soon as I was at school I saw girls all looking at me and whispering and I just ignored them when I walked faster only to bump into someone.

I looked up to see a boy with Blond hair and blue eyes and he looked at me with wide eyes when he smirked "Are you alright?" he asked and I blushed and nodded and he lifted me up and people started staring and the whispering got worse.

"S-Sorry!" I said and bowed and went to tun away when he caught my hand "Are you new here?" he asked and I nodded and looked down being shy as always, well I failed to be another person.

"let me show you around" he said and I looked up at him "N-No! I don't want to waste your time-" he cut me off when he shook my hand "My names Ryou Shirogane" he said and then smiled at me but there seemed to be a glint in his eye "You?" he asked and I looked around "Um..Sora Ikumi" I whispered.

"Its nice to meet you Sora" he said and I went wide eyed as he used my first name "Its alright for me to call you that, right?" he asked tilting his head a little bit to the side and I blushed and nodded.

We started walking and I just followed and he seemed to by thinking about something when I got a good like at him, he was really handsome and everyone here seemed to like him and he wore the school black uniform. He turned to me.

"Have you ever been in Tokyo Sora?" he asked and I nodded remembering that time when there was an earthquake at the park when I was 10 years old. "Yeah? do you remember anything about an earthquake?" he asked and I snapped my eyes to him "H-How did you know?" I asked and he smirked.

"How old were you?" he asked "10" I said and he grinned "Okay then, Sora..do you have a job?" he asked and I shook my head "No, I'm looking" I said and he nodded "I know a place where you could work" he said and I looked at him "Really?" I asked "Yeah, here just come to this place after school" he said and handed me a piece of paper.

I looked at him and gave a small smile "Thanks Shirogane-san" I said and he stopped me "Call me Ryou" he said and I nodded "R-Ryou" I said and he looked at me and walked away "See you in class Sora" he said and I secretly scowled "Didn't show me around you Jerk" I muttered and covered my mouth wide eyed.

What did I just say? I never call people names!

Once the bell rang I had finally found my way to class and I knocked and a teacher opened the door "Ah! You must be Sora? Come in. Come in" she ushered me and I slowly walked in and the whispers began again and I frowned and looked down.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" she asked and I sighed "S-Sora Ikumi" I said and she smiled at me "You could go and sit at the back with Ryou" she said and I went wide eyed and then nodded and slowly made my way over to him. I sat down and he turned to me "Sora" he said and then nodded and I rolled my eyes and sat down "Shirogan-san" I said and then went wide eyed.

There it was again! I rolled my eyes! What is wrong with me?

"I said call me Ryou" he said and I sighed and faced the front "What ever you say Shirogane-san" I said and I felt him looking at me and I turned to him to see him looking at me with an amused look on and he shook his head with a smirk and turned towards the front. I listened to the teacher but her words went threw one ear and out the other because I couldn't think seeing Ryou's hand so close to mine.

I put my hand on my lap and I seen Ryou look at me "Nervous?" he asked and I scowled "Never" I said and turned towards the front and went wide eyed once again. Damnit! Why am I being so rude today?

Once the bell rang school went by a blur and I was now making my way to my sixth period which was Gym. Oh the Joy! Not.

I walked in praying we weren't playing that game and then I heard a loud voice "Dodge ball!" and I cursed myself for being so unlucky. "You Sora" The gym teacher asked his face a scowled and I flinched "Y-Yes" I said and he laughed "Good luck trying to survive my class when its Dodge ball" he said and I went wide eyed.

"I-I think I-I'll just stay on the bench" I said and he laughed and held his belly to stop it from shaking "Nonsense child! You get out there and protect yourself" he said and I took a deep shaky breath.

"I'll protect her" I heard a voice and I looked to see Ryou holding a ball and he smirked at me "You sure, I don't want her slowing you down" he said and Ryou shook his head "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets extra exercise" he said and I groaned "Come Sora" he said and I followed him.

Once everyone was hitting each other with the balls of pain I hid behind Ryou "Move to the left" he said and I did so only to see a ball flying right at me!

I jumped out of the way and screamed and Ryou looked at me and smirked but it was gone as soon as it was there and he frowned "I'm sorry, I was meant to say Right" he said and I could hear his fake Sympathy. I stood up "Its alright" I mumbled and he grinned "Move to the right" he said and I did once again a ball came flying at me I ducked and it went behind me and I looked at Ryou.

"I meant to say Left" he said and I went behind him again "Move to the right" he said and I did and I saw a ball come flying at me once AGAIN and I screamed and tripped letting the ball fly past me and I looked up at Ryou and he opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "Let me guess. You meant to say Left?" I asked and he grinned "Catching on pretty quick, eh?" he asked and I scowled.

"Stay where you are" he suddenly said and I looked and saw a ball come flying at me and I opened my mouth to scream seeing where it was flying to when it was to late. It hit me square in the face and I flew back and hit the ground.

I'm starting to think that Ryou doesn't like me.


	2. The Mew Mew Café

**Before you read! I want to tell you that I'm not really good at discribing what Sora looks like and all so you could go to "Wattpad" and search in **_'The New Mew! {Tokyo Mew Mew}_**' is the title and its by '**_AnimeFreak90_**' which is me. and you could read my story there also but it has pictures on the side of what Sora looks like and stuff :) So yeah, Check That out..oh and sometimes I will update on there if its not posted on here but everything will be exactly the same.**

* * *

I groaned as I held my head. "Oh gosh! is she okay!" I heard a girls voice panic and then a whole bunch of other voices when I heard laughter and I opened my eyes to see the gym teacher laughing and I went wide eyed "I told you so!" he said and I growled at how childish he was and then I spotted Ryou with his chin in his hand and he seemed to be thinking.

He then looked at me and smirked and I let my mouth drop when I let out another groan feeling a head ache coming on "I'll take you to the nurses office" he said and then helped me up and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye wondering what his problem was then I felt a pain in my knee and I looked down to see it scratched and I sighed.

I screamed as I felt myself being lifted in the air and the next thing I knew I was in Ryou's arms as he walked out of the gym all eyes on us and I blushed and looked away "I-I could have walked by myself" I said and he grunted and I sighed and looked away once more and when we got there he practically threw me on the bed and I groaned rubbing my bottom surprised at how hard this bed was.

"Here" he said and passed me cream and a band aid and I groaned at what kind of band aid he picked, it had little sheep on it and I looked at him to see him grinning and I glared but then covered it up with a smile "Thanks Shirogane-san!" I said happily even though on the inside I was scowling him.

Once I put the band aid on my knee and I sighed. I would certainly be teased, I stood up when something cold was put on my forehead and I looked to see ice in a bag and I nodded my Thanks to Ryou and he nodded and looked at me "why didn't you dodge that ball?" he asked and I went wide eyed "How could I? I suck at Gym!" I cried and he furrowed his eye brows.

"Not you. You should be faster than anyone" he said and I stared at him "Huh?" I asked and then I was pinned to the bed "I know what you are" he said and I tried pushing him off me "W-What?" I asked "Come on. Your telling me you don't know?" he asked and I tried pushing him off me once more but it was no use.

"What do you want?" I snapped looking at him and he went wide eyed and stood up "You really don't know?" he asked and I nodded "Crap. What ever play dumb, just meet me at the Cafe after school" he said and I already knew he was talking about the one he told me I could have a job at. Once he was gone I sighed.

Whats up with him?

After school I went home and put my stuff away and walked out walking to the park where the Mew Mew Cafe was, once I got there I went wide eyed at how many people were lined up outside and I saw a couple of people from my school here and they started whispering once again and a couple of other kids from a different school wearing some grey uniform.

I sighed and I looked around when I spotted a girl wearing a maid uniform that was red and she had red hair "Um.." I said and she stopped and looked at me "Ah! Are you lost?" she asked and I shook my head "I'm looking for Ryou Shirogane?" I asked and she went wide eyed but then smiled "Ah! Shirogane-san, I'll go and get him!" she said and then hoped off.

What a nice girl.

She came back and then frowned "I can't seem to find him" she said and then I nodded "Anyway I'm Ichigo Momomiya!" she said and I nodded "Sora Ikumi" I said and she let her jaw drop "S-Sora Ikumi?" she asked and I nodded "Yeah! Shirogane-san told us about you! I'm so glad your going to be apart of the Mew Mews! Come!" she said and dragged me along. Whats the Mew Mews?

"Hey! Everyone!" Ichigo said and the other girls working walked over to us "This is Sora Ikumi! The new member!" Ichigo said and everyone looked at me "Your pretty, my names Mint" Mint said and I nodded and she had a Blue maid uniform on.

"I'm Lettuce" Lettuce said and I saw she had a green one. "Zakuro" Zakuro said when I looked at her strangely "Have I ever met you?" I asked "No" she said and then I nodded noticing her Purple uniform. "I'm Pudding" Pudding said and I looked her Yellow uniform.

Wow! Everyone of them had a maids uniform that suited them well.

"So what Animal are you combind with?" Ichigo asked and I gave her a weird look "Animal?" I asked and she nodded "You know, for your transformation" she said and I thought "Transformation?" I asked and then Zakuro looked at me "Do you even know what you are?" she asked "what I am?" I asked.

What were they talking about "You know! About you being apart of the Mew Mews, the powers-" Ichigo was cut off by Zakuro whispering in her ear and she went wide eyed and then told the others and they all looked at me.

"Ah, I see you made it Sora" I heard Ryou's voice and I looked to see him and I smiled "Hello Shirogane-san" I said and he nodded "Guys, this is your new member of the Mew Mews" he said and everyone nodded "Once the Cafe is closed we must talk in the basement..but for now. Sora get to work and I'll get Lettuce to show you your uniform" he said and then walked away.

"Um..come with me" Lettuce said and I followed her and once we were at the back she handed me a uniform and I went to change and as soon as I was done I went wide eyed and walked out only to see everyone also wide eyed "Your so cute!" Ichigo said and she hugged me "Wait, here" she said and put my hair down and I went wide eyed.

I looked so different.

I had red high heels on with white long socks that went up above my knees and my uniform was black and white and I had this red thing on my head and the back of my uniform was held together by red ribbons.

"Suits you well" I heard Ryou's voice and I blushed and then I saw another boy beside him and I gave him a questioning look and as if he knew what I was thinking he came forward.

"My names Keiichiro Akasaka" he said and I nodded and then I looked at everyone else and they started talking about how different I looked from when I fist came in and I blushed at there comments when I saw Ryou looking at me like he was thinking again.

Weird.


	3. Transformation

I sighed as all the boys looked at me as I passed by when someone grabbed my hand and I saw it was a boy from my Math class and he smiled but I knew it was fake just to pick up girls. "Your Sora, right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Why are you working here?" he asked and I shrugged "I don't know" I said and he nodded "How bout this" he said and I looked at him "You come with me and I'll pay you two times what they pay you here" he smirked.

I pulled my arm out of his grip disgusted "Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea I-" I was cut off when he grabbed my arm again "Come on! Don't be so tight! I just was to have fun" he laughed and pulled my into him when I grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Don't touch me" I hissed in a low voice and then I just realized what I was doing and I gasped and went wide eyed and let him go "I-I'm sorry!" I said but he growled and grabbed me but then I was pulled out of his grip.

I looked to see Ryou glaring at the boy "I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he said and the boy scoffed "That little whore just hurt my wrist and you telling me _I _have to go?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, I am" Ryou said but this time his eyes darkened and the guy shivered and gulped "Fine, but wait till school" he said and walked out and I looked at Ryou "Thanks" I said and he nodded "He said something about his wrist" Ryou said and I went wide eyed.

"Ah! It was an accident, I didn't mean to" I said and he nodded and then walked to where ever he was again when Ichigo came running over "Whoa! I never knew Ryou could make such a face!" she said.

"Huh?" I asked "If that ever happened to one of us he would have just told us to suck it up and handle it ourselves" she said and I laughed nervously "Its probably because I can't handle myself like most people" I said.

"Are you kidding! You looked so strong when to twisted his wrist!" she said and then I nodded wondering what had gotten into me when I did that.

I sighed as I finished cleaning the floor and I looked at Mint and scowled "Did you even help?" I asked and she looked at me wide eyed "Me?" she asked putting down her tea and I nodded "She never does!" Ichigo whined "Its always me cleaning alone! But now I got you!" she said and I smiled back and nodded.

After we were done we all decided to get to know each other more, well Ichigo did so we walked out and walked in the park for awhile and once we got there they all started talking about Ichigos boyfriend.

"Kissu!" I heard Ichigos yell and I looked up and went wide eyed at what I saw, Three people were flying above us "Look its Taru-Taru!" Pudding said happily when the little boy looked at her "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he asked.

"Ah! My lovely Ichigo! Who is your new friend?" a green haired boy asked "What do you want Kissu?" Ichigo snapped and he just laughed and just then something monster like came out of the ground and I went wide eyed and stumbled back.

What was going on?

I sat on the ground as they argued when they turned to me "Stay back!" and with that I almost fainted at what I saw.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"

"What the Hell!"

Am I going to die? What are they?

"Sora!" I heard Ryou's voice and I looked at him to see him running towards us and he clenched his teeth seeing the monster thing "Damn it, what are you doing? Transform!" he yelled at me and I went wide eyed.

"T-Transform?" I asked and he looked at me for a second "You mean you really don't know?" he asked and I nodded "Damn it, Keiichiro? how does she transform?" he yelled and Keiichiro looked at the book and looked up red "Y-Your not going to like this" she mumbled.

"What is it, hurry!" he said and then I looked and saw the girls fighting that thing and I went wide eyed.

"You have to kiss her mark, and then her to brake the seal" he said "What seal?" Ryou asked "Your father put a seal on her because she was to young to fight" he said and then Ryou turned to me.

He grabbed my arm and started looking around my legs and arms and I blushed, "Its in the middle of her collar bone" he said and sure enough when I looked at my collar bone there in the middle was this little mark and it had what looked like two swords criss crossing each other.

"Interesting" Ryou mumbled but then he opened my school uniform alittle and I was going to back away when he put his hand on my waist and he kissed the mark and then his face came towards mine and he kissed me and I blushed even harder when the Mark started glowing I went wide eyed and shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes only to see I wasn't where I was before, I think I was in..space?

I looked around and I saw something and it looked like a star and I took a step and then another, and then another and I started chasing the Star and when it finally stop I ran into it and I felt this warm feeling inside of me.

I opened my eyes once again and saw Ryou and Keiichro looking at me and I smirked

"Mew Mew Prism Power!"

I yelled and I felt that warm feeling once again.

I felt as if something that was missing was filled once more and all of a sudden I was in space again but this time I was floating and I saw this weird white glowing stuff covered me and my Silver hair was still silver just a little shorter and put in a bow.

My hands crossed over my chest and my hands had black gloves that stopped just below my elbows and I had two swords in each hand and I spun around and then I was wearing a little black dress that went above my knees and had a little white strip at the bottom and I was wearing high black socks that went above my knees.

I also had a collar thing on my neck that was black with white rims and it had a little golden stair in the middle.

I looked to see everyone looking at me wide eyed and I had an emotionless face on and I looked at everyone "Fight" I said and almost immediately everyone turned around and started fighting like they were just a few minutes ago.

I watched them for awhile and I turned to Ryou and he looked at me and smirked "Different from the others" he said "Now Ryou" I said and he grinned "You just called me Ryou" he said and I shrugged "You told me to" and with that I jumped up and started swinging the two swords at the Monster cutting it in multiply places making it yell out in pain.

He swung his big bubbly arm at me and I clapped my two swords together and they both formed a long white sword and I smirked and cut its head off.

I jumped down and went into my stance when his started healing again and I growled "Mew Mew Strawberry! Heal it!" I said and she nodded.

"Strawberry Bell!" she yelled and then others surrounded it.

The monster slowly started dying down until it turned into a mouse and I looked at the three aliens to see them all dumbstruck "A New Mew?" Kisshu asked and I smirked and they disappeared and I transformed back to my normal self.

I went wide eyed thinking about how bold I just acted. I smirked, Growled, and used swords! What the heck just happened?


End file.
